


An Indomitable Will

by SpookyLord



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Aymeric de Borel has trauma and we're all sad about it, F/M, Haurchefant Greystone Lives, Healing, Injury Recovery, M/M, Major Character Injury, Multi, Patch 3.0: Heavensward Spoilers, Polyamory, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), no beta we die like men, we're all bisexuals here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27396433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyLord/pseuds/SpookyLord
Summary: With enough determination, one can even surpass the gods, provided the requisite amount of aether.--Snapshots of a self indulgent AU where Haurchefant doesn't die and the aetheric potential that exceeds parameters mentioned in the Stormblood summoner quests actually means something.
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light, Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light, Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light, Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 16





	1. A Near Miss, A Miracle Performed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to my girlfriend who, along with being N'Adya's creator, put up with my bullshit enough for me to bring this into fruition. I love you. My other friends' WoLs will definitely come into play at some point as Persef's adventurer friends, as well as possibly my own other OCs, but c'est la vie. I haven't written fic in literal years, so yeehaw here we go because I've got WAY too many character ideas to not write them.

Persef, tired and angry from fighting his way through the vault, through several transformed knights, thought his heart had already hurt when he heard how hurt and broken Aymeric's voice sounded, how the hurt showed in his gait. 

Persef had seen nothing yet. 

When Haurchefant had yelled for Persef to look out, the two of them chasing Thordan together, Persef turned around instinctively. When he did, he was nearly blinded by the pure energy being held back by Haurchefant's shield. Persef immediately began weaving aether through his fingertips, Lily preparing to shield Haurchefant for the incoming blow. Neither of them was prepared for how _quickly_ the shield broke and that blinding light pierced the elezen. 

In another world, another reflection of reality, Haurchefant falls, and there is nothing anyone can do. Persef can practically see it in his mind. 

Persef refuses to allow this to come to pass here. 

The rest of the world faded away as Persef reached to catch Haurchefant. Even with the strength Persef had been building up in his exercises with his rapier, the weight of the tall elezen caused him to stumble a bit, forcing his mind to keep his focus on the aether glowing around his hands as he wove it into the shapes he wanted. Gently easing the both of them to the ground, Persef took a look at the wound, as he could feel Lily's doubt through the mental connection. 

Bad didn't begin to describe it. The wound was large, open, and light was eroding the edges even further through Haurchefant's tissues. Where the light wasn't, blood was, and some part of Persef noted that blood seemed to also be escaping Haurchefant's mouth. Persef set to work right away, trying to quell the raging energies eating away at his lover's body while also attempting to set his bleeding to cease. Lily aided with her own magics, even as Persef could _feel_ how hard she was trying to make him realize this was a lost cause. Persef, ever the stubborn one, refused. He had lost _enough_ people as of late, he was _not_ going to lose one of the most important people in his life. He was determined, and he was the godsdamned _Warrior of Light_ , he was going to do this if it took everything he had. 

"You... You are unharmed?" Haurchefant asked Persef, his voice weak with the effort. "Forgive me, I could not bear the thought of... of..."

"Don't strain yourself to speak, my love. All will be well." Persef said, trying to keep his voice even through the panic, anger, and sheer determination to bring about the outcome he desired. 

As the others approached, noting that Thordan was using this as his cowardly chance to escape rather than combat them further, Persef's bright, healing light began to coalesce around more than just his hands, spreading around his and Haurchefant's body. The movement of the aether lightly blew around his hair and his coat, the light of his magic growing brighter around the two of them as it set to attempt to rival even the vile spear itself. The flow of aether, that beautiful light, seemed to center around the two of them, a slow whirlpool. Then, as the brightness reached its peak, it pushed out from the pair and dissipated. The group assembled before them could _feel_ the wave of aether pouring out, a stronger concentration than any of them had experienced. 

Somehow, Persef had at least stabilized the man enough to not worry about him immediately dying. Against all odds, he had poured more aether than he even knew he had into the healing of his beloved, and he had gotten rid of the sickening glow of that damned wound, had kept his love from bleeding out. He looked up at the shocked faces of his friends in front of him, compartmentalizing his emotions as he often did to put up a brave front. His head was swimming from the sheer use of aether, but he knew how to deal with worse. "He's not at risk of immediate death, but he's still got a fucking hole in his chest, so we need to get him to the chirurgeons. _Now._ Aymeric, you will need treatment for your wounds, as well. N'adya, Estinien, help carry him to a more safe area. Lucia, help Aymeric with that limp as he needs it. I'm going to run ahead and fetch a chirurgeon so they know to expect us while I'm still running on adrenaline."

Aymeric began to open his mouth in protest at being relegated to do nothing but rely on another, but closed it once more when he realized that there would be no arguing with his lover on this. The rest nodded, and with that affirmation, Persef pressed a kiss to Haurchefant's forehead, stood up, and was off like lightning. After having fought his way through the vault, not having enemies at every turn was strange, almost too quiet. He would not complain, however, about no one slowing him down on his journey. 

The moments thereafter passed in something of a blur for Persef. He could hardly remember getting to the chirurgeon, but he did remember being able to just barely tell them what had happened to Haurchefant and his cursory assessment of Aymeric's condition. He could barely remember running to catch back up with N'adya and Estinien, the paladin and the dragoon holding their friend with nearly surprising gentleness and ease. What he did remember was the look his fellow miqo'te gave him, both questioning and knowing. He nodded at her, both admitting his exhaustion and informing her of the success in his mission. N'adya was excellent at reading people and communicating with just a look, even with only the one eye. Persef admired that about her, and it only became easier for her to read him as they grew to love one another. Persef broke the eye contact between the two of them, looking to Haurchefant to gauge his condition. 

Haurchefant seemed to be barely clinging to consciousness, and he seemed to be in no small amount of pain. Persef set about to ensuring the hole in his torso wouldn't be too disturbed by the movement first and foremost, even as tugging the aether made the world swim all the more and his body want to collapse. As long as Haurchefant survived here, as long as Persef didn't lose one of the few people he had left, he could deal with a moon of aether exhaustion for all he cared. From there, Persef's memory blurred again, until the chirurgeons were pulling Haurchefant and Aymeric in and pushing Persef out. Persef couldn't help but be frustrated at it all, he was a healer, too, but he was stuck here waiting like those weren't his lovers in there fighting for their own safety. He eventually sunk into a chair, nearly falling over when N'adya came with water and bacon bread to help give him some energy. 

Persef knew somewhere in him that he should be spending this time pursuing Thordan, and yet he felt justified in the selfish act of simply behaving as someone who hadn't slain a god or two would when their lovers were injured. His friends came to check on him occasionally, but he could hardly remember their numbed conversations. N'adya stayed close at hand, Aymeric being lover to the both of them, and she seemed to sense how Persef was feeling, warding people off once he tired of answering questions. He was relatively certain, at least, that Alphinaud was looking into Azys Lla and arranging transportation with Cid. Persef had intended to stay awake until he was allowed to stay near all of his lovers, rather than just one, but as the bells passed, he found himself giving in to the exhaustion of the day. 

* * *

Persef did not know how many bells had passed in his dreamless sleep, only that when he was gently awoken by an attendant, darkness had settled and Lord Edmont had made his way to wait with them. He more gathered the meaning than paid attention to the exact words, and roused N'adya so that they could jointly accompany those whom they cherished so. The attendant led them in, Lord Edmont following silently to check on his beloved son. 

Haurchefant was asleep, though whether that was naturally or due to the actions of the chirurgeons Persef was unable to tell. He idly wondered what they had done with his armor, as he was now dressed in a much simpler white button-up top, likely designed to be able to get to his dressing quickly as needed. Having appraised Haurchefant's condition as well as he could by sight alone, making a mental note to ask the staff for further details later, his eyes wandered to Aymeric. The dark haired elezen was still awake, reading what was likely a report given to him by Lucia, if Persef had to guess. Persef found himself walking towards the two beds before he even made the conscious decision to do so. He took a seat between the two beds, softly placing his hand on the edge of the bed in an invitation that was quickly answered with Aymeric taking his hand. "How are you feeling?" 

"My wounds are much improved thanks to the healers." Aymeric certainly _looked_ better, and some part of Persef couldn't help but wonder, not for the first time, what they did to him that had resulted in such injuries, before deciding it was better for his emotional state if he didn't know. N'adya, who had taken a seat at the edge of his bed, looked up to appraise him. 

"Emotionally?" Was N'adya's only response, a woman of few words in general. 

"I am...Processing the things which occurred during my arrest." Aymeric noticed Persef getting out his codex to further heal his wounds, and held up a hand to gesture for him to stop. "What of you, my love? You look exhausted." 

"I'm fine." Persef responded automatically, before actually considering the question. He _had_ stretched his aether quite a bit during the battles, and he honestly wasn't sure how he was still conscious from that. If it were anyone else, he would be advising they rest for the next day or so, yet here he was, trying to do even more. 

"I'll be the judge of that." Persef and N'adya looked up to find the source of the unfamiliar, gruff voice, and there was another healer in the doorway. Aymeric recognized her as the professional in charge of Haurchefant, and he couldn't help but raise an eyebrow out of curiosity. "I would like to examine you, Master Tayuun." 

"Well, I'm right here, I give you permission." 

"Alone." 

"But-" 

"The two of them will be fine while I check your physical condition." The chirurgeon cut Persef off before he could even finish his sentence, obviously used to this kind of behavior. Persef shared a look with Aymeric, and then N'adya, and then nodded and stood up to follow her. 

The chirurgeon led him into another room, and immediately began feeling his pulse and reaching out with magic to gauge his aether. "What I would like to know is how you're still alive, let alone walking around." 

"What do you mean?" 

"I observed the magic as it was in Haurchefant's body and in his shield. This was not something he ordinarily would have been able to survive, regardless of any healing magic. Even as it stands, his healing will be much slowed, as it is still resisting much of our healing magic. Aymeric told me what he saw, and whatever you did is nothing short of a miracle. The amount of aether it must have cost would have been astronomical, enough to put someone unconscious for days or weeks, should they survive at all. So, it beggars belief that you should stand here with simple standard aether depletion, as if you're a temple knight mage returned from a long battle. And I intend to treat you for that, no ifs ands or buts. I saw you try to heal Ser Aymeric further, there will be none of that until your aether is fully recovered."

Persef was taken aback at her rant, looking confused at the assessment of the leader in front of him. "I mean, I feel like I definitely need an elixir or two and a long nap, but you're definitely overexaggerating here. I'm hardly any kind of god, and even my partner didn't think I could do it. You're telling me it was, what, some kind of anti healing beam?" 

" In essence, yes, thought it's a crude way of putting it." The medic stopped herself, and then gave Persef a confused look, "Wait, what do you mean, 'partner'? Aymeric said you were the only healer around."

"Oh, well I mean in the most technical sense, yes, but," Persef took out his codex and, before the woman before her could attempt to stop him, summoned Lily to his side once again, in her Eos form, "I think of her as my partner rather than simply a tool." 

The healer studied the fairy, confusion plain in her face. Lily, for her part allowed herself to be examined, until she measured Persef's condition herself and crossed her arms at him, blatantly chastising him for allowing himself to get to such a condition, to which the woman laughed a little. "What a curious creature. You say she doubted the wound's ability to be healed as well?" 

Persef nodded as Lily started nodding much more vigorously. "But I mean, I did it and I'm mostly fine, so I don't see why you're interrogating me in this way."

"Because you performed what should be, by all accounts, a miracle sent by the Twelve themselves! I would at least have you stay here for a couple days so I can observe you properly." 

Persef sighed, and then nodded. At least that would be an excuse to stay by Haurchefant's side and more closely monitor his condition. He stayed silent as he was led back into the room, shrugging at the concerned looks offered by his partners, and settled into a sitting position in a bed next to Haurchefant's. "Apparently I performed a miracle and that means I have to stay here for a couple days for observation." 

"I think I have a right to request that given that by all logic you should be dead right now." The healer said as she rummaged through her supplies for the potion for Persef. Upon finding her quarry, she brought the potion to Persef, who promptly drank it without so much as a grimace at the less than preferable taste. 

"I'm sorry, could you elaborate, Siovene?" Aymeric interjected, obvious warning bells going off on his head at the prospect of his lover being in a state describable as "should be dead". 

"The magic which struck Lord Haurchefant should have been unable to be fixed by healing magic at all, which is why it still has some resistance to it. The fact that Persef was able to keep Lord Haurchefant from death would have required enough aether that he should be, at the very least, unconscious right now. He will shows signs of aether depletion, but had you not told me the story of what happened and had I not studied the magics on Haurchefant's shield myself, I would have assumed he was simply a healer come back from the front lines of a particularly grueling battle. However, I would like to observe him to make sure his condition doesn't worsen to be more in line with what is expected of such a feat." The healer, apparently named Siovene, explained. She took the empty bottle and stored it with others of its kind, presumably to be washed. Persef rolled his eyes, crossed his arms, and settled to a position seated with his back against the wall. 

"And she said I can't even use magic to heal those most important to me. Ridiculous." Persef said in an indignant tone, though all present knew if he actually felt it was unnecessary he had the ability to leave. However, when he thought Siovene was not looking, he reached out with his aether to determine the condition of Haurchefant, resulting in her coming and snatching Persef's codex from his hand. 

"Must I hide this from you?" She asked exasperatedly. 

"No, I've found the information I want, so I'll be good now, mother." Persef retorted with a sarcastic smile. From his observation, Haurchefant was stable, though he would be in pain when he woke up, and he would heal with time. Knowing what he did about his resistance to healing, Persef put his recovery time at at least a month, which he _knew_ would drive the elezen insane. He was distraught enough when Persef had gone to fight Shiva without him, being stuck at home for the battle Persef knew he was soon to face would distress him even more. 

"If calling me 'mother' is what it takes for you to take your personal wellbeing seriously, then so be it, Warrior of Light." Siovene said with thinly veiled amusement in her tone. "It's getting late, all of you need to rest to heal. I will permit your visitors to stay overnight." 

Persef thought to protest, but remembered he had fallen asleep in the waiting room, and so he resigned himself to settling under the warm blankets. He shot Aymeric a look that bid him to comply as well, ever watchful for the condition of others. He then looked to the elezen woman ordering him around, "Keep me updated on Haurchefant's condition, Siovene." 

In another world, another reflection of reality, Haurchefant is gone, and Persef's sleep is fitful at best once he delivers the news to Lord Edmont. 

In this world, Haurchefant is safe, and Persef rests well in that knowledge. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally came up with Siovene in two seconds for the role needed in the fic, but I'm glad at the kind of blunt-but-caring asshole she turned out to be.


	2. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recovery is hard, especially when you're pretty sure you don't need it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there demons, it's me, ya boi. The entirety of this chapter was written in a writing journal, at my job. Because sometimes there's nothing to do and you may as well write fanfic. This will probably help me write more. Not only does this still have my gf's lovely wol N'adya, but it has one of my OCs, Morrigan mentioned, too.

In the days that followed, Persef was restless. Every time he tried to do something to feel useful during his assigned rest, either one of his partners or Siovene herself would shoot him down. Aymeric's wounds were far more grievous than Persef's, but they were more concrete and so the healers knew when their work was done. Thanks to this, Aymeric was released much sooner. What mountain of paperwork awaited him at his desk, Persef did not know, but he did not envy the Elezen for having to deal with it. Persef could scarcely converse with his beloved Haurchefant, as the potions meant to keep him out of pain also ensured his moments of wakefulness were few and far between. Persef did not resent this, he even called for the nurse when Haurchefant seemed a bit too lucid to not be in pain from the hole in his torso, as he knew sleep was necessary for the healing process. Haurchefant's wound was healing slowly, but it _was_ healing. When none of his partners were there, his favorite times were when Edmont came to visit the two, as the conversation was always nice and his father figure often had advice Persef could sorely use. The rest of his time was spent pondering, with no small amount of rage burning behind his eyes, the transformation seen in the Heaven's Ward. It seemed somewhat similar to that which Ysayle employed, yet it seemed smaller, less powerful, which left Persef uncertain. 

On his second day, Persef requested reading materials on the legends unique to Ishgard to try to ascertain if there was some legend the group was drawing their transformation from. The resulting tome from Edmont was larger than Persef expected, and so Persef pored over it with fervor to try to get the knowledge that might allow him to find the identity of the potential primal. His best guess was that the transformation was something the Heaven's Ward was doing as a group, rather than that of individuals. While that helped narrow down the potential candidates summoned, it still left Persef with several questions to bring up once he was finally able to get into a meeting with his companions. 

After several days of this, Siovene finally admitted that if his aether was going to run out, it would have done so by then, and finally showed Persef to leave and return to normal activities. Haurchefant stayed resting in the hospital bed, not yet considered fit enough to be cared for on his own, but Persef knew sitting around waiting for him to heal would only result in Thordan getting further and further away. Persef first went to the Forgotten Knight to inform Tataru and Morrigan of his clearance to return to his duties. Tataru, as was typical, showed enough enthusiasm for both herself and Morrigan, who simply acknowledged what he said with a small smile. He found the temperamental viera alongside Sidurgu and Rielle, as was typical. Neither of her companions spoke to him, with Rielle regarding him with nervous curiosity, while Sidurgu regarded him with an expression Persef would hardly call _warm_ , but was surprisingly receptive. However, this was a marked improvement from the hostile looks Persef had seen him give any in armor indicating them to be in a position of authority in Ishgard, from simple guards to the Heaven's Ward themselves on the rare occasion they were seen in the tavern. Knowing Ishgard and its history, Persef could hardly blame him. 

Once Tataru assured him that she was quite alright where she was and he could go on to the manor, Persef did exactly that. His main reason for going to Fortemps manor was to get the clothes he desired, as well as inform Alphinaud of his release. When Persef entered the manor, he found Alphinaud reading a tome of similar size to the one Persef carried in his bag. Persef was glad to see relief light up Alphinaud's face once he saw that he had come home in one piece. 

"Full glad am I to see you well, my friend." Alphinaud said as he stood up to greet Persef. The miqo'te hoped the way that Estinien claimed Alphinaud often fretted over him when he was gonna did not ring true here, though he had a sneaking suspicion that it did. 

"I told them from the start that I felt fine, but they refused to believe me. But that's the past, what happened in my absence?" 

"Little of note, thankfully. I've been researching a theory I would like to bring up when we meeting with Aymeric to discuss our next move. Speaking of which—"

"I came to grab some things to go to his manor after I touched base with you. I'll tell him we would like to discuss strategy tomorrow. Knowing Estinien, he will likely be around, as well." Persef cut off Alphinaud, holding a hand up to stop him from talking further. Alphinaud nodded, having expected the outcome.

"You will likely find N'adya there, as well. Good luck, my friend." Alphinaud said before Persef went upstairs to get his things. Persef was quick to grab a change of clothes and put away the things in his pack that he would not need. With that, he was off to Borel manor. 

* * *

When Persef arrived at Borel manor, using his key to get in, Aymeric was not home. This was not particularly surprising, as Aymeric often had a tendency to throw himself into work and lose track of time. Persef simply made himself a cup of tea and led himself to Aymeric's study. Here he found N'adya curled up on the sofa that Aymeric fell asleep on after staying up too late working more often than he cared to admit.

"Glad to see you're well." N'adya said as Persef set his tea on a nearby table and settled next to her on the couch. She pulled him into her lap and wrapped her arms around him.

"I never had any doubts." He said as he pulled his tome out and began to read, purring all the while.

"Still the same subject?"

"Yeah, I think Alphinaud had the same idea I did. I saw him with a similar book while I was at the manor."

"That probably means you're on the right track. You're both pretty smart." 

Persef flushed a bit at the compliment, but did not press on it and nodded before going back to his book. They sat like that for a while, cuddled up while Persef read. Eventually, Aymeric's cat came to join them in the study, warming himself up by the fire. He was distinctly aware that Estinien was in the house somewhere, however, it still surprised him when the elezen came through the door to the study. 

"Good, you're no longer being held against your will. We'll be able to find that shitehead of an archbishop soon." Estinien said as he regarded Persef's condition. 

"Finally, someone who recognizes how pointless that was." Persef replied with a roll of his eyes. "I'm always fine, they need to stop worrying." 

"It's because we care about you. You're not invulnerable, even if you have extra blessings from Hydaelyn." N'adya replied while ruffling Persef's hair. His lack of regard for his own safety concerned her greatly, but she made sure to express it subtly so as to not make him shut her out. 

"Until Hydaelyn's done with me, I doubt we have much to worry about." Before N'adya or Estinien could offer a reply, all three of them were distracted by the sound of Aymeric unlocking his front door. N'adya and Persef's tails swished back and forth in anticipation of their lover's arrival. When he appeared, Aymeric's face lit up in surprise at seeing Persef in his home, causing a bright smile to light up Persef's face.

"I am glad to see you've recovered, dear heart." Aymeric said as he sat next to the pair of miqo'te, taking one of Persef's hands in his own. Persef set the book aside to dedicate both of his hands to Aymeric. The elezen, not having had as much time to visit as N'adya due to his duties, examined the book. "You've been reading on Ishgardian legends?"

"Yes, something about the fight in the Vault struck me as odd. Alphinaud would like us to meet and discuss strategy tomorrow, and I think he has the same idea." Persef replied as he began to warm Aymeric's hands, cold from the frigid Coerthan weather, with his own.

"Gather him up tomorrow and come to my office tomorrow when you are ready." Aymeric said with warmth in his voice, feeling the stress of the day slowly fade away. He felt downright warm by the time his staff informed him that dinner had been prepared for him and his guests, so surrounded by those he loved.

* * *

The night was not so kind. In his dreams, Aymeric was tormented by what had been done to him in the Vault. Estinien slept in the guest room he had long "claimed" for himself, long before Persef and N'adya entered the picture. N'adya had decided to sleep at Fortemps manor, both to inform Alphinaud of the plan and to know when he would be ready. Persef, however, slept next to Aymeric, and had been awoken by Aymeric's thrashing. In a lack of awareness on Persef's part, he grabbed Aymeric's shoulders in an attempt to awaken him from his fitful slumber.

"Shhh, it's alright, my love, you're safe, just wake up for me." Persef managed to say in a soothing tone before feeling smack his chest, and before he knew it, he was flying onto the floor next to the bed. The wind was completely knocked out of him, and the fall itself hurt his back. And that was how Aymeric woke up from a night terror to find his boyfriend on the floor, naked and gasping for air.

"By the Fury, are you alright?!" Aymeric asked in a clearly distressed tone, grabbing Persef's codex before kneeling next to him, just in case Persef decided to heal himself.

"Never better." Persef wheezed with a weak grin, grabbing his codex to weave a simple physick spell to get relief faster. "Are _you_ alright?"

Aymeric stared at him incredulously, completely replacing the nervous and shocked look taking up his face previously. "I shove you to the floor so hard you lost your breath, and you're asking if _I'm_ alright?"

"I'm the one who didn't recognize an obvious night terror, you were the one who had the night terror making you think I was trying to hurt you." Persef explained gently.

"Unfortunately, such dreams are a common occurrence as of late." Aymeric admitted, Persef's Echo threatening to stir. "The events of my time in the Vault haunt even my dreams."

"I'm sorry, if I had just gotten to you sooner—" Persef started, but was cut off by Aymeric placing a finger to his lips.

"Do not blame yourself for what has happened to me, Persef." Aymeric said as he helped Persef back into bed. "You are not at fault for the actions of my father and his men."

Aymeric could tell by the look in Persef's eyes that he wanted to argue further on that, but the miqo'te decided against it, though his tail twitched in frustration. "Is it alright to touch you, now?"

"It would be welcomed, even." Aymeric said as he sat down on his side of the bed, pulling Persef into his arms. "It is a good reminder that I am here and safe because of you."

"Would that all of us could say the same." Persef muttered, ushering both of them into a laying position.

"Hm?"

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." Persef replied, tone implying he did not want to be pushed on it. Aymeric felt the slight tickle of Persef's tail being pulled up next to the miqo'te's torso, and he was tired enough that he didn't push Persef on it.

* * *

The next day, Aymeric had left before Persef awoke, and so Persef went back to Fortemps manor to attempt to prepare for his inevitable travels. Alphinaud, for his part, seemed to be glad to get be able to meet with Aymeric and get a move on towards finding the archbishop. Persef shared the sentiment, though he was also glad to have the night to spend with his partners. Soon, they were being led into Aymeric's office, along with N'adya and Estinien.

"Curse those bloody whoresons and piss on their swiving round table." Estinien began oh-so-eloquently, forcing Persef to stifle a laugh.

"My friends, I am in your debt." Aymeric said, pointedly ignoring Estinien's colorful comment.

"Think nothing of it. Your wounds have healed well thanks to the healers, I trust?" Alphinaud responded much more diplomatically than Estinien. Persef questioned the formality until he realized that, unlike himself, Alphinaud had not seen Aymeric since the Vault, so the question was genuine.

"Some wounds do not heal." Aymeric replied somberly, and Persef clutched his pounding head as everything went white, the Echo refusing to be ignored this time. In the memory, Persef saw Aymeric and Thordan argue, Thordan's well practiced arguments knocking Aymeric off guard. The Echo memory ended with Thordan ordering Aymeric's imprisonment and interrogation. As Persef came out of his vision, shaking his head to readjust, he noted N'adya in a similar state. 

"You saw something, did you not? A vision of the past?" Alphinaud asked, to which Persef nodded and explained what he saw. 

"So this is the power of the Echo. would that it had shown you a finer moment from my past." Aymeric said, trying to keep the shame from his voice. Persef did not blame Aymeric in the least for what he saw, but he could feel in the memory that Aymeric did. "T'was an exercise in futility, as you saw. Faced with the firmity of his conviction, and his many ready rejoinders, my words deserted me. To be frank, I am embarrassed to recall it." 

Alphinaud shook his head before replying, "A friend once impressed upon me the importance of differentiating between words, deeds, and beliefs. Were he here, I suspect he would judge your father's 'conviction' to be nothing more than rank, self-serving delusion." The reminder of Haurchefant and his condition only served to make Persef's heart hurt and anger flare behind his eyes. "Even so, I cannot help but wonder what manner of 'change' he intends to bring about." 

Aymeric nodded. "I have given some thought to that as well. During the battle within the Vault, the Heaven's Ward displayed strange and unnatural abilities." 

"Aye, the manner in which Ser Zephirin struck down Lord Haurchefant was unlike anything I've ever seen before." Lucia added, and Persef's hands balled into fists at his side from uncharacteristic, barely contained rage at the mention of the knight. 

"Fighting them felt like several miniature Shivas, and healing Haurchefant was exhausting. He still will take a while to heal even with the healing applied. I've been considering what the nature of that transformation may be, myself." Persef said, managing to keep his tone even despite the fire in his ordinarily gentle eyes. 

"The spectacle called to mind King Thordan and his knights twelve as they are depicted in the scriptures—holy powers and all..." Aymeric replied, obviously deep in thought. Persef's ears perked up at the suggestion, eyes going wide. How had he missed a group so important as that? 

"Mere fabrications...called from objects of faith...instilled with the belief of countless souls... Seven hells!" Alphinaud exclaimed, his thinking aloud confirming that Alphinaud had been on the same mental track as Persef after all. 

"If Lady Iceheart can use her own body as a vessel of summoning, I see no reason why the others could not..." Aymeric said, mostly keeping his tone even, but Persef could see a trace of fear, only visible to one who spent plenty of time with him. "Especially with your comparison, Persef." 

"Are the Heaven's Ward truly so reckless?" Lucia asked, body language taking on a thoughtful pose as she processed the information. 

"As he fled, my father spoke of Azys Lla. Though I know not what he intends, I fear no good can come of it. His ambitions are too great, and his minions too powerful. We must find the Heaven's Ward, and stop my father before it is too late." Aymeric said, before standing up from his desk before then. Estinien nodded at Aymeric, and Alphinaud and Persef nodded at each other." Master Persef, Master Alphinaud, Mistress N'adya—I, Aymeric, Lord Cinnabar of the Temple Knights of Ishgard, do hereby entreat the aid of the Scions of the Seventh Dawn." 

"Our aid in preventing whatever it is that the archbishop intends?" Alphinaud asked. 

"Your aid in bringing him to justice. Too much blood has been spilled for the lies he perpetuated. No more." Aymeric answered, Persef smiling a bit at the certainty in his answer. 

"An eye for an eye. I will have Ser Zephirin's heart for what he did to Haurchefant." Persef said with fire and determination behind his icy blue eyes. Even as he lived, the magic in the blow was preventing further magical healing, meaning a long recovery process. Had it not been for a miracle, Persef would not have been able to heal his lover at all, and that made it obvious that Ser Zephirin had intent to kill. 

"Yes, of course, you two are close, I know." Aymeric was understating, and he knew it. Haurchefant had been the one to push the two of them to act on their feelings for one another, Aymeric too hesitant and Persef too unaware of Ishgardian custom to assume. 

"Much has changed since our order's founding, but our duty to combat the primal threat has not. If the archbishop and the Heaven's Ward are guilty of the crime of summoning, then Persef and I will stop them." Alphinaud boldly declared, taking over the conversation as he often did, with Persef content to let him talk. 

"Would that I could join you in your pursuit, but alas, my father's absence has thrown our government into chaos. Ever since the founding of our nation, there has been an archbishop to serve as a guiding light to the masses—a force for stability to counterbalance the High Houses' ceaseless maneuvering. Convincing the people to recognize the truth of our origins would have been difficult even with my father's support. The road ahead is that much more fraught with peril without it. Yet walk it we must, for unity is more important than ever. After all, Nidhogg's death did not mark the cessation of Dravanian hostilities, far from it. We will have great need of each other in the days to come." Aymeric said, Persef detecting small hints of anxiety in his voice. 

"You may ever count on my lance, Ser Aymeric. To my dying breath, I will defend Ishgard from the Horde." Estinien replied, finally speaking up. 

"If I may, Lord Commander, I would like to assist the Scions in their search for the archbishop." Lucia said, to which Aymeric nodded. "Persef, Master Alphinaud, pray attend me outside." 

"Very well, with me Persef. I believe we have much to discuss." Alphinaud said, and Persef wondered when his younger brother figure started commanding him. The group of them left Aymeric's office, joining back up in the main atrium.

"The Congregation is in disarray; the rift between our brothers and sisters is still far from healed. But I will see us whole again—without further violence, so far as I am able." Lucia replied, and the conviction in her voice had him believing it as well.

"I thought Shiva an unprecedented threat, but this? Ishgard's twelve finest knights, each imbued with primal powers. May the gods have mercy on us all." Alphinaud said as the horror set in.

"You shouldn't worry so much, between Adya and I, there's no way we can't beat them." Persef said in an obvious attempt to reassure, pounding his chest with his fist.

"Pride comes before the fall, Persef." N'adya said with an affectionate roll of her eye at his projected confidence. They both knew he had less confidence than he let on, but he felt the constant need to be the hope for others.

"The _Soleil_ was eastward bound, so I sent word to Camp Cloudtop on the off chance the airship passed nearby. Sure enough, Lady Laniaitte informed me that it had been sighted by her scouts." Lucia informed them, Persef already turning gears in his head.

"Then the archbishop is somewhere in the Sea of Clouds?" Alphinaud asked.

"Or _was_ , not long ago. The airship has not been seen since it disappeared into the northern reaches near the Blue Window. Alas, because the region is firmly held by the Vanu Vanu, and not easily accessible from Camp Cloudtop, House Haillenarte has yet to establish a foothold. We would need not only an airship, but a captain bold enough to face the beastmen's wrath." Lucia replied.

"I think we both know the perfect candidate, Persef. Let us pay a visit to Master Garlond at the Skysteel Manufactory." Alphinaud suggested.

"Actually, can you and Adya go to the manufactory without me? I would like to visit Haurchefant before I have to leave again." Persef requested, casting a slightly nervous glance to N'adya.

"Of course, my friend, take what time you need." Alphinaud replied, and N'adya nodded.

"I see, then I will take my leave for now. There are matters which require my attention." Lucia said, before walking into a nearby room. Persef similarly left, the potential destination and plan for the _Soleil_ weighing heavily on his mind.

* * *

When Persef entered Haurchefant's recovery room he saw that the elezen was awake, and rushed to his beside. 

"Are you in pain? Have they given you a dose recently enough?" Persef asked, obviously fretting over his lover. He reached out with his aether to ascertain his condition. 

"Do not worry, my love, they've simply changed what they've given me since the worst has passed. You've done quite enough for me, what with performing miracles to save my life." Haurchefant replied as he took Persef's hand. Once Persef was satisfied with what he saw, he leaned in close and began planting kisses along Haurchefant's face in joy that he was, albeit slowly, healing. 

"How could I not, to keep one of the brightest lights in my life safe?" Persef responded, his words interspersed between kisses. "If I could, I'd spent the whole moon by your because to make sure you healed." 

"Far be it from me to keep you from the rest of the world, dearest." Haurchefant replied, his free hand resting on Persef's face. "Please, tell me what has happened." 

And tell him Persef did, sparing no detail as the two showed their affection. When he finished explaining, Persef watched Haurchefant's face for any worrying signs, and to his credit, he seemed to be taking the various pieces of news without overshock. "To think our feet own archbishop would do such a dreadful thing as summoning...Do be careful, dearest. Were it not for this wound, you could not keep me from your side. As it is, know that I will be here, cheering for you all the while! If you lose heart, just know I will always be here for you."

"You will ever be the light of my life, Haurchefant. Oh, that reminds me!" Persef said before putting a linkpearl into Haurchefant's hand. "I had a linkshell put together so we can continue to speak while I'm gone. I will likely make Adya and Aymeric pearls for it soon enough, as well." 

Haurchefant took the linkpearl and put it in his ear. "Thank you for that, dear heart. I can only imagine what kind of use we will get out of this." 

The two of them stayed like that, closely affectionate and conversing, for hours. It was only when N'adya called him on the Scion linkshell that Persef, regrettably, had to leave to pack his things. 


End file.
